Puck's Story
by arsay
Summary: Noah Puckerman was used to a hard life. He had long ago given up on dreams and expectations. Instead Puck was a man who did the best he could of negative circumstances. What Puck didn't know was that the future was a lot brighter than he had imagined. Side Story to Latent Nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything associated with it. Don't own the characters, except for my own original characters and the plot. Don't steal my story, cuz I'll put a curse on you then.

O

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Author's Note: Hey Guys! So I have this one planned it will be around ten chapters but I think it might be shorter than Wes's Story…but you never know. Either way as soon as this one is done I'll start the sequel for Latent Nature. BTW do you want me to put the sequels for Wes and Puck's story combined with Latent Nature's sequel ? or do you want three different stories like I did with Latent Nature, Wes's story and Puck's story?

Anyway so about this story, Puck's story is a lot more romantic, sweet and simple compared to the other relationships. Their story is what a typical Syrian mating looks like, except for the fact that it was Evan that is going to push for their mating when in any other circumstances it would've been Puck. So enjoy….Though I liked Wes's story better probably because of demented Rowan

Not to mention I have to read my stories and remind myself about the facts before I write the sequel…hehehhe I'm a shame as an author.

O

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural. Also characters will be OOC…. So don't complain later. SEX GAY SEX. SLASH. This is M rated. It will be pretty explicit. If you don't like explicit gay slash, then please don't read the story. And don't complain.

Also, in this case there will be some things that are different from what happens in the show. Two important facts are that Quinn had the child of a STRANGER not Puck's and Sam is bi.

O

O

Puck's Story

O

The Beginning

O

It was the same stupid alarm clock that blared at him every morning that woke him up. Always set at around 6 am, because he had to be out of the house by 7 every morning. It was his mom's rule, out of the house by 7am and allowed to come back at 10 pm, and of course if he didn't come in for the night at all that was even better. The rule had been implemented when he was twelve and six years later it was still going strong. It made it so that he barely had any contact with his family. The reasoning his mom had given him was that she 'didn't trust him enough to leave him alone in the house' but the truth was that she just hated him. She would've thrown him out of the house long ago when he was five if it wasn't for the fact that people would gossip. So instead she'd straight-out told him that after graduation he had to be out of the house within a week, a very generous offer from her stand.

Puck wondered just when his life had gotten so messed up and knew that it was mostly when his dad had died at five. Even then as a small child Puck had known that his parents weren't getting along. But it hadn't really mattered much to him back then. All that was important was that his dad and grandmother loved him. Then his dad died, his mom forbid his grandma to see him and moved them both to Lima, Ohio. Unfortunately Puck didn't remember where they used to live before; otherwise he would've tried to get in contact with his dad's side of the family. Puck didn't understand why she hadn't just left him with his grandmother in the first place. But it probably had to do with the fact that she hadn't wanted him to have a happy life.

Anyway so then his mom had proceeded to marry another guy and have a little girl. All Puck knew by now was that even though his stepfather was indifferent towards him, his mother and sister hated his guts. He really didn't have a clue as to why. There was the fact that he apparently looked like his dad, but his mother seemed to have an unreasonable amount of hate towards him.

As a child Puck had tried to please his mom. He'd even learned about the Jewish culture he'd inherited from her by himself. Tired to impress her with his knowledge, but of course it didn't take him long to figure out that there was nothing he could do that would ever make her feel any affection for him.

Of course no one knew about his family problems, it wasn't any of their business anyway. Puck went to school early, spend some time at the gym, went to classes then hanged out somewhere after school, trying not to come back home. Puck was a lot of things, a bad-ass which started out at first to just annoy his mom but later became a part of himself. Puck was a singer and dancer, and he was a good friend to people in a weird way. Among all the things that made up Puck, he was also a Syrian, a quarter-blood to be exact.

All his life he didn't really pay much attention to his Syrian nature, it was just a part of himself. His grandmother had told him about his heritage when he was small and that had been one of their conversations that had stuck to his mind. Either way it was only the incidents that happened with Kurt that had reminded him about himself. He was happy for the boys actually, happy that they had found their mates. Unfortunately it had only reminded him that there was a mate out there for him.

Puck could be a heartless bastard but one thing he tried not to do was deliberately inflict pain upon others. And don't go on about the bullying, Puck always made sure that the boys were fine afterwards, the only reason he'd participated in those was to keep others off his back. Puck hadn't wanted an awful school life as well. Of course he'd changed his ways after he met his true friends. Either way Puck knew that if he was ever fortunate enough to find his mate, that he would make sure the person didn't approach him. His life was screwed enough as it was and Puck wasn't a nice person, he didn't want some poor kid involved with him.

He knew that one of the things that would turn off his mate was the amount of sex he'd already had. Sex had been Puck's way to find people that appreciated him; as an added bonus it also numbed his brain towards physical pleasure so that he could actually think with his head. He knew that he'd need this sort of control if his mate ever came in front of him, after all his mate would be the one individual in the world that Puck would be unbearably attracted to. Also Puck might have been a man-whore but he protected himself even though he'd told Finn that he went bare. That was just to see the look on the guys face; the boy really could be clueless sometimes.

Looking at the clock Puck saw that it was almost seven o'clock, so he might as well leave a little early. No breakfast this time as well, she was really cranky in the mornings. He'd buy something from the school. It was a good thing that Puck was a hardworking man; he's supported himself for years after all. The only thing his mom provided him with was a room to sleep in.

As he walked towards the school he thought about his friends. He'd never thought that he'd have such good friends. Of course they didn't know anything about his home life but that wasn't from a lack of interest in their department either. It was just that Puck was pretty good at avoiding subject and the only way he'd tell them about this stuff was if he was held at gunpoint. It might not look like it but he loved them and really didn't want to trouble them. It saddened Puck every time he thought that they'd all be starting their new life in less than a month. He would miss them, and who knew where Puck would be in a couple of years. Puck had tried to save some money and he had around 7 grand in his bank account after all these years. Considering the amount Puck worked you would've though it would be more, but he had to feed himself everyday, buy new clothes, pay for school stuff and it was only from part time jobs anyway. Either way he knew that it was enough to move out and support himself for a couple of months, but he knew that he'd have to find a permanent job within that time.

Oh well, life really was complicated sometimes, but Puck never felt sorry for himself. He's been used to it for years after all.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO oOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooo

Evan Rodriguez was a good boy. He'd been raised to be a good and wholesome boy but as he sat in one of the study rooms at Dalton… He really didn't want to do his homework. At all actually.

As Evan continued to pout at his history paper and only looked up when he heard Rowan's laughter. The other boy smiled "Honey, just because everyone lets you have your way when you pout doesn't mean that an inanimate object will do the same. You should do that to the teacher maybe he'll give you less homework."

Evan whined "Why do you think I'm doing this! I tried, except he just covered his eyes and said that I had to do homework from time to time."

Rowan laughed a little harder, bringing a smile upon Evan's face. He was happy that he could still make Rowan smile, the boy had been sad for the past couple of weeks for some reason.

After he gave up on his homework Rowan thought that he should go for a walk, maybe take a look at that stuff when his head cleared up. As he walked around he looked at all the boys that lived at Dalton.

One thing that always annoyed Rowan about Dalton was that there were all these boys around here but his mate was yet to be found, he's thought that he would finally have an opportunity here. Rowan had been overprotected all his life. He was the heir to the noble family Rodriguez, a pureblood and had one of the highest ranks in Syrian society. Yet his family had always treated him like a baby since he was a child. They had decided early on that Rowan would not be allowed to find his mate or mate for that matter until the boy graduated high school. In their effort to keep their goal, Rowan had changed schools every year, so that he wouldn't get attached to one sole person. He'd had to transfer to Dalton because he'd become really good friends with this one boy and his family had taken it the wrong way.

That had been the last strike for Evan. He's thrown the temper tantrum of the century, threatening to run away. After discussing it amongst themselves they had decided that since Rowan had just turned eighteen and because he'd be graduating in a few months, that the boy could have a little freedom. So they'd packed and sent him to Dalton where the school protected the students and there was no chaperones watching his every move.

However it was unfortunate for Evan because two months had passed by and he had yet to find a boy that was appropriate enough to be his boyfriend, much less his mate. That only happened if you got lucky. But Evan just wanted that one meaningful relationship, not ten waste of time.

But now really was the ideal opportunity. After he graduated his family was going to finally teach him and introduce him to the Syrian court. Then all those boys and girls that would be after him would only be after his money or social influence. He'd have to wait until his parents could introduce him to an appropriate guy. The council had a good way of finding compatible people. After all otherwise, the rate of finding your mate would be way too low. People had a hard time finding their mate by themselves, but the council that the magic to determine with individuals may be your mate. But they only helped Syrians after they turned twenty five and had yet to find their mate.

Maybe Evan should give a better explanation of it. What happened was that the council had gotten tired of whining individuals a couple hundred years back, and made purebloods and other Syrians register in their system after they were born. Then when Syrians turned twenty five and if they hadn't found their mate by then, then the council did their magic and looked for the individual's mate from the registry of Syrians they had. Unfortunately one of the problems with it was that there was no guarantee you'd find your mate because there were a lot of individuals out there that had only a little trace of Syrian blood in them and they didn't bother to register or didn't know about it. If you're mate was amongst those people then you were flat out of luck. One of the good things was that in the last two hundred years, most Syrians now registered themselves, so there was a 50% chance of finding your mate with the help of the council. So what was very rare was finding your mate by yourself, and that's what Evan wanted for himself.

Evan certainly didn't want to be a twenty-five year old virgin.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Glance

O

O

Evan was excited about the party, he was going meet new people and he really liked when he hung out with Kurt that morning, the shopping trip had been fun. The party was everything Evan had expected and more. The boy had been on a pretty short leash all his life so he's never gone to a party where alcohol was allowed, and boy did that change the atmosphere. Evan himself didn't really like alcohol, it tasted funny and he thought it was yucky. However he did find the antics of drunken people amazing. The party had first started out slowly as people tickled inside. Evan had come at around 10pm when most of the people was already present and on their way to becoming drunk.

As Evan watched everyone dance to an upbeat pop song, he thought that maybe for once he'd get a drink, let loose a little. The 'bar' had less people near it anyway after everyone had started dancing. There had been practically a mob surrounding the bar for drinks at the start before the better songs had started. Wiggling around, Evan made his way towards the kitchen counter which held a few empty glasses and others with drinks and various plates that had only a few snacks left, it had been the makeshift 'bar'. Behind the counter was a figure bend over as they fiddled with some vodka bottles.

Evan smiled "A virgin coke please!"

The figure smiled but didn't turn around calling out "Puck doesn't allow people to drink virgin shit when he's the bartender. I'm making you a cocktail kid."

Evan watched as the guy made the drink, shaking bottles and using complicated movements. Evan admired the figure; even from the back the guy looked hot. He seemed to be really fit, and had really short hair which surprisingly Evan didn't mind.

The boy turned around and handed Evan a glass containing a coconut cocktail with an umbrella. Evan smiled and looked up to thank the boy, and that's when he gasped.

A pair of hazel eyes met his and for a moment both were frozen. Evan was sure that the boy was just as shocked as him. Emotions of love, affection and completeness rushed through Evan, for moment he couldn't breathe and the world spun on its axis.

"Hey man, you ok? Breath slowly!" the boy told him. It took a few minutes before Evan could breathe, calming down and feeling a little embarrassed. Luckily the boy didn't say anything about his lapse.

Instead he ran a hand over his head, looking nervously at Evan as he spoke.

"Umm Hey. I'm Noah Puckerman, I'm with New Directions. I haven't seen you around before, guessing you're the new addition to the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

Evan just stood dumbfounded as the boy spoke; he wasn't really paying attention to the words. Instead his eyes were roaming all over the boy's figure, trying to memorize every little detail. He'd never thought that their interaction would be so normal, or in such a way.

Hell, after practically a lifetime of searching, Evan Rodriguez had finally found his mate.

OOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Noah was in deep fucking shit; actually he was practically swimming in it. When he heard a perky voice asking for a virgin coke, he'd expected a cute boy. And that was exactly what he got plus a hundred times more when he finally placed the drink in front of the boy and got a good look at him.

The boy looked like an angel, or an older version of cupid with the curly blond hair and the bluest eyes Noah had ever seen. That coupled with the rosy cheeks and pouting lips? Well the boy was clearly an instant heartbreaker. It wasn't the cute boy staring at him shocked that frightened Puck. No it was the connection he'd felt when he'd seen the boy for the first time, something that the stranger was also feeling apparently if the hyperventilating was anything to go by. It was not a good situation at all.

After helping the boy to calm down, Noah introduced himself, trying to make the situation a bit normal. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and send the boy on his way.

It took a couple of seconds before the boy could speak, stuttering out shyly "Hi Noah. I'm E-Evan Rodriguez. Ni-nice to meet you!"

Noah grimaced a bit; this whole situation really was terrible. "Nice to meet you too dude. And just call me Puck, like everyone else."

That's when Puck saw a bit of the boy's true personality showing through when Evan glared a little, pouting defiantly "No I won't. I'll c-call you Noah. I l-like it better!"

In response Noah just shrugged helplessly, if it was anyone other than his mate then he would've just bullied them. Yup, Noah knew quite well that this boy was definitely his mate, there was no doubt. Some might have expected Noah to be in denial, and in fact Noah will act like he doesn't feel anything for the boy but he knows that this is his mate. Noah might've only been with girls but that was only because he wanted sex and didn't want to complicate things. Noah had no problem with admitting that he found the boy in front of him irresistible, but he wouldn't. Because he had to push this innocent beautiful boy away from his dirty gritty life.

Noah didn't think it would be a hard task, the boy looked totally fragile. When the time was right, just a few well chosen words would do the deed, however for the first time ever Noah would try to be gentle. This wasn't just any random person after all, this was his mate.

He thought process was broken when Evan started to speak again, making conversation with him. For the next ten minutes they talked to each other, with Puck trying to stop the chatting. However he soon realized that the boy was determined to speak with him. So Noah answered questions, feeling a little miserable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Evan's eyes were bright as he looked at Noah. He was so happy right now! So far they'd only talked for ten minutes but Evan felt as if he already loved the boy.

Shyly he continued to talk "So you're graduating this year too. Did you guys have fun at the Nationals? I know that your school won, congratulations by the way. Oh and what a-are you planning for after school?"

Noah gave a hearty laugh and tried to avoid answering a specific question "Woah boy, one question at a time! Forget about me, let's talk about you. I'm surprised that we're the same age, you look like a freshmen. How's Dalton? You having fun there?"

Evan smiled sweetly and before he could speak he was interrupted by a Latina woman. He remembered that she was also a part of their group.

"Hey Puckerman, give me two shots then go dance. You're relieved from your bartender duties for today, go out there and use that body a little."

Noah sighed in relief; Santana had given him the perfect opportunity to get away from his mate. Quickly handing her two shots and giving her a brief kiss on the cheek, he left them both with a wave towards Evan, trying not to look back at the boy.

Evan had a betrayed look on his face, especially when he'd seen his mate kiss that girl, who introduced herself to be 'Santana'. And before he could even finish his sentence of "Noah do you want to dan—"the boy had already left with a measly wave in his direction. Evan's eyes followed Noah as the boy stepped in to dance with a really pretty blond, holding her close to him.

Santana watched as the cute boy from Dalton watched Puck with a glare on his face. She chuckled as she spoke "Kid, you have no chance with him. Puck is a ladies man and he's quite the man if you know what I mean" She winked at Evan who was now looking at her with a confused look upon his face. Still giggling a bit Santana left and went to join Brittany.

Evan frowned at what the girl had said, feeling a little angry. What the hell did she know about Noah and if Evan had a chance or not. The boy was his mate for god's sake! However Evan soon felt a seed of doubt in his mind when for the next thirty minutes he watched his mate dance lewdly with every girl that was attending the party. By the end of the hour, Evan had figured out that his mate was a player and had clearly played every game on the field as well.

Evan tried to catch Noah's gaze but the boy didn't even look in his direction. Evan felt like crying, feeling jealous and neglected. This wasn't how he'd imagined how the first meeting with his mate would go. Sniffling a bit he caught sight of Kurt standing alone. He put a smile on his face, deciding to go and dance with the boy. He might as well get some information out of Kurt about Noah and maybe his mate would also feel jealous if he saw Evan in someone else's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck could still feel that intense stare at the back of his head, but he ignored it like he'd been doing for almost an hour. Instead he danced with Sugar, moving to the beat and letting his hands wander over her all too willing body. He could almost feel the pain radiating from his mate, but unfortunately this was about getting a point across. Only when he couldn't feel Evan's eyes did Noah search for the boy, wondering if his mate had already given up on him.

Of course just then he received a dose of his own medicine as jealousy ripped though him seeing Evan so comfortable in Kurt's arms. He knew that Kurt was definitely unavailable but jealousy didn't have any common sense. He didn't go and rip them away from each other though, no matter how much he wanted to. Unfortunately he's stopped dancing and Sugar had noticed.

"Hmmm hey puck, what's wrong? Dance with meee…" Fuck, Noah really hated her voice, with a tense smile he pushed her away with a "The Puck monster needs a drink." And headed towards the bar just to escape the sight of Evan and Kurt.

It wasn't long before things went out of control with Sebastian suddenly shoving Evan and screaming profanities at the boy. Immediately Puck had felt the need to comfort the crying boy and start a fight with Sebastian, however he also felt a little grateful that Sebastian had separated the two. It was another of the urges he had to stomp out as he drank some coke, feeling that alcohol would be more appropriate for this situation. Usually Puck would be out of this world drunk by now, but he wasn't sure what he might do if he got drunk, not to mention he had work tomorrow morning. So it was virgin drinks for him tonight, something that he'd taunted Evan about.

Puck turned his eyes away as Blaine comforted his crying mate, and then took him away for awhile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evan couldn't believe it when Sebastian shoved him away and started to say mean things to him. It was the shock of being yelled at more than the pain in his butt that caused him to burst into tears. It all became alright when the boys explained and comforted him, but that wasn't what caused the miserable look on his face that stayed there till the end of the party.

Evan felt like bursting into tears; however he wouldn't do it because Kurt and his mates would think that it was their fault. What was actually bothering Evan was the fact that throughout this whole event and even after his mate hadn't come to comfort him. Noah had been totally ignoring him and it was starting to grate away all of Evan's self confidence. Evan wanted to go home.

Evan looked around trying to find David or Wes. They were nowhere to be seen and the rest of the Warblers looked trashed. Biting his lips Evan went to Kurt.

"K-kurt, where's Wes or David? Wes drove me here and I wanted to go back. I'm not totally drunk but I don't think I should drive."

Kurt gave him an apologetic look. "Actually Wes was completely out of his mind drunk, so David took him back to Dalton. Do you want me to give you a ride or how about….?" At this Kurt got a wicked look on his face.

Evan was a little confused before Kurt dragged him over towards Puck. At this Evan panicked a little and tried to get away, but Kurt was seriously strong.

Kurt smirked at Puck, a plan already forming in his mind. He'd been watching the two boys and it was plain and clear that even though Puck was interested he was for some reason trying to avoid his mate. Kurt had been a little shocked at first about Puck liking a boy but that had quickly blown away after he'd learned that they were mates. Since Kurt was also a smart cookie, he had reasoned out as to why Puck would avoid someone in the first place; after all if Puck wasn't interested then he'd just tell you that to your face. Once in one of their parties a boy from another school had hit on Puck and the boy had simply been politely told by Noah that he wasn't interested. So the only reason why Puck would act like this was because the boy already cared about Evan and even though he was pushing Evan away it was probably because he didn't want to hurt the other.

Yup Kurt was a smart cookie and he felt bad about throwing his friend to the shark.

Evan was the shark of course.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck had been dozing a bit, he felt really tired, he'd come to this party after a ten hour shift at work after all. However all signs of sleepiness went away when he saw Kurt coming towards him with Evan on tow.

Kurt gave his an evil smile and said sweetly "Puck, you haven't drunk alcohol tonight have you?"

Hesitantly Puck gave a nod, wondering where Kurt was going with this. He tired not to look at Evan.

Out of nowhere Kurt took pulled on his hand and set Evan's hand on top of his. Both boys blushed at the contact, Evan a hell lot more than Noah. Kurt looked Puck directly in the eyes, showing the boy that it was an order "Then drop off Evan. Wes was drunk so he went back some time ago and Evan is tipsy. Not to mention after Sebastian going off on him, Evan deserves a break. So go drop him off."

Without listening to Puck's feeble protest of "B-but he could stay here!" Kurt sauntered off. It left the boys alone and feeling awkward.

After a minute or two Puck glanced up to see that Evan's eyes held a sheen of tears in them. The boy stuttered out "I-it's ok if y-you're busy! I'll go t-talk to k-ku—"

And Oh shit, Noah couldn't stand to see those eyes puffy and filled with water. He hoped that Evan will never find out that he'll be able to get Noah to do anything he wants with that look alone.

He put a hand on Evan's arm, trying to speak gently. "Hey dude, don't worry, it's fine. It's no problem, I just don't really know the route to your school. Oh and I don't' have a car too." Yup that was the most fucking lame ass excuse of the century and Puck was totally going to stick with it.

Evan gave him a look that practically screamed 'Seriously?' but the boy didn't say anything instead giving Puck a soft smile. "Ummm I did bring my car, I would d-drive but I don't think it'll be safe. And I really don't like taxies". Puck smiled though he really felt like hitting his head, there went away his next excuse.

Evan was getting confused by this hot and cold behaviour he was getting from his mate but he was going to fix it. He wanted to thank Kurt for giving him the opportunity.

On the other hand Puck wanted to punch Kurt. But unfortunately he knew that Kurt was a hell lot stronger than him now, had two mates to back him up, and not to mention he was sure that the other boy had figured out that Evan was his mate.

Yup life really wasn't fair to Noah Puckerman, even when he was trying to do a good deed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Car Ride

O

O

The first five minutes into the drive consisted of a really uncomfortable silence. Unable to take it anymore Puck started to talk.

"So, you have a really sweet car dude. Must've crossed a pretty penny, it's one of the top racing cars that just came out this year and isn't even on the market yet. How the hell did you get it?" Puck really did like the car. He'd been a little shocked to see the little beauty when he'd come out, not recognizing it for a second in the dark before the porch lights came on.

Evan blushed a little, "Umm ya, It's a present from my uncle for my 18th birthday. I got it when I came to Dalton. It's nice but I don't like to drive cars, I think I have ADD so I get scared that I'm going to get into a crash someday." Evan felt a little lame after he admitted that but he didn't know what else to say to Noah. He was still upset that the boy had been avoiding him, even though he was really nice to Evan.

Puck gasped as if Evan has spoken a blasphemy "How can you not like driving this baby? Whatever floats your boat I guess, but how have you been getting around then? You like need a driver. This baby needs someone that can really appreciate it."

Evan giggled a bit when he saw Puck's devotion to his car "Ummmm actually I've just been getting rides from David or Wes, today's the second time I brought out the car."

Evan watched Puck out of the corner of his eyes as the boy hummed. Plucking up his courage Evan decided to speak. His voice a near whisper "Puck, do y-you not like me?" Evan nearly whimpered at the end of the question. For a moment with the silence, he'd thought that Noah hadn't heard him; however the boy's tense body gave it away.

In the meanwhile Puck was panicking a bit. Apparently his mate believed in going directly for the juggler. Evan hadn't brought up the mate issue so Puck couldn't even say anything about it without admitting that he knew. And he couldn't hurt the boy by saying that he didn't like him.

Noah laughed a nervously, replying shakily "W-what makes you say that? I like you fine, you're a sweet boy." Puck winced a bit 'A sweet boy? WHAT THE FUCK. Have I lost all my smoothness? Oh ya, not trying to impress him… but still, that was super lame.'

Evan giggled a bit when he saw Puck wince, he's been right to not mention that they were mates yet. He wanted to get to know Puck better before he dropped that bombshell.

Noah felt practically felt like dancing when he saw Dalton Residence Hall. Asking for directions he parked on the spot Evan pointed out to him. Hurriedly Noah got out of the car, escorting Evan to the doors, and holding out the car keys.

When Evan didn't take it, Noah felt a little confused. Evan smirked at Noah, and the boy suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"You like me right? And I like you too Noah. How do you expect to get back home?"

Noah blinked at the unexpected question "Ummm I'm gonna take a taxi?" Actually he planned to walk to the nearest main street, which would take him fifteen min, before he took the bus home. There would be a little bit of walking involved but that was fine with him.

Evan shook his head, "I just told you that I like you too, you think I'm going to make you take a taxi? You like the car right? And I don't really need it. So use it to get home; you can give it back to me on Friday."

Noah gaped at Evan for a second; no one had ever shown him so much blind trust. Hell he doubted that even his friends would trust him with such an expensive car for a whole week. Not to mention he'd thought that today would be the last time he'd see Evan, taking the car would mean seeing the boy again.

"NO DUDE! It's way too much. I can't take your car. You really shouldn't trust random guys so much. "

Evan chuckled "You're not going away today without borrowing my car. I think you're a nice guy and I want to be friends with you. And friends help each other out. So take my car and don't argue."

Puck shook his head "Nah uh, I can't take yo—" OH SHIT, Evan started to give him this look. An adorable pout formed on the boy's lips, and he looked at Puck with watery puppy dog eyes. Puck's hands got sweaty and he nearly became fully aroused. He should not be getting horny at sight of tears in his gorgeous mates eyes, but then it only make hi

Puck growled "OK ok FINE! Stop looking at me like that!" in response Evan giggled. The boy was happy that Rowan was right when he'd said that Evan could totally use that look to get his way.

When Puck walked back towards the parking lot he was plus one car, and minus one phone number. Evan had somehow managed to weasel his phone number out of him, saying something about keeping in contact and being a good friend and some other shit like that.

Puck felt like bashing his head on the wheel as he got into the car. Things were not going the way he's planned them. How was he supposed to know that his mate would be an innocent minx and that he'd already be pretty much whipped? He could not let Evan get under his skin, though Puck had a feel that the innocent boy was probably already deep in his heart.

OOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Evan was in a good mood the next morning; he didn't waste any time texting and telling Kurt about everything that had happened. Most especially Evan thanked Kurt for his help.

From Kurt:

Evan my protégé you certainly didn't need much help. Continue on this path and you shall see the light and catch the fruit of labour.

Evan giggled as he typed back.

From Evan :

I shall do as you say my master, and I ask for your guidance if something shall every come across my path to paradise.

P.S. Kurt, are you still drunk from last night? :P

From Kurt:

Yup, I'll be always here for advice. And, No sweet angel, I'm basking in the love of my mates ;) I won't go into any details in fear of you dying from an extreme case of blushing.

Evan really did blush; his hands trembled a little as he wrote.

From Evan:

Ummm ya. Maybe we can talk about it after Puck and I marry.

From Kurt:

OH SHIT! Hahahahhaha, Poor poor Puck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Monday Puck walked to school, he'd parked Evan's car a little ways off, not wanting other people to get ideas. He'd done the same thing when he went home last night too; his mother's reaction to him driving a super expensive car probably wouldn't have been good.

Whistling as he entered the school, Puck looked at his cell when it vibrated; there was a message on it from an unknown number.

Hi, Noah!

How are you this morning? I'm good, but I didn't like the oatmeal we had for breakfast today. It was yucky. You don't like oatmeal right? Oh, we should go for breakfast sometimes, it'll be my treat and we can go to IHOP.

I can't wait till Friday; we can see a movie and go for dinner. I'll take you to this nice place Wes showed me the other day.

XOXOXXX

Evan

….

…

Shit…. Oh shit….

Just …Shit.

Puck was screwed.

Totally.


	4. Chapter 4

A Sweet Date

O

O

Puck parked the car on the same spot Evan had shown him a week ago. Taking a deep breath he got out the car, quickly sending a text saying 'I'm here.' Puck really shouldn't have given Evan his phone number. The boy had texted him everyday for the past week and then there was the late night phone calls too. The bad thing about all of this was that during the week they had gotten to know one another, and Puck had been enjoying every moment. Which was so not the point, since Noah's goal was to push Evan away, not pull the boy closer. He really had to give back the keys and get out of the boys life. However he doubted that would be the case as he saw Evan giggling as the smaller boy practically ran towards Puck.

"Hey man, How've yo—uffff" Puck huffed as the smaller boy threw his arms around Noah's neck, pulling the bigger boy into a tight hug.

Noah shivered when he felt Evan soft lips move across his neck as the boy spoke. "Oh Noah, I missed you so much! I have so many things planned for us today!"

Puck winced, trying to get out the hold, "Umm sorry dude, but I'm gonna be busy today. So…"

Evan withdrew back with a pout and a frown, and said petulantly "NO NO no! You said you were free on Friday! I know your work and school schedule! You 're free tonight. We're going to hang out and it'll be my treat. You're not allowed to protest, lets go!"

Noah grinned a little when he saw just how excited the cherubic boy was, as Evan bounded up to the car, quickly sitting down inside. Knowing that there was no way to protest, Puck just went along. Telling himself that indulging once in awhile was nothing bad, that when the time was right he'd push Evan away.

OOOOOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck looked out to where Evan's directions had brought them. It was the carnival in Westerville that was happening. It's been years since Puck had last been to a carnival, at least not since his dad passed away.

Noah looked down when Evan took his hand, dragging the boy towards the ticket booth. If it was anyone other than his mate Noah would've scoffed at hand holding and would probably have molested the person's butt or something. Now Evan's ass was as delectable as they came, but Noah was not trying to seduce his mate here.

Puck took out his wallet to pay for the tickets when Evan stopped him with a very scary glare.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you that it was my treat? If I drag you to places then it's me who's going to pay. And as for paying back, you'll be starting a job as my driver from now on."

Noah raised an eyebrow at that. Usually he would've insisted on paying for his mate since he didn't like to be in anyone's debt. However the paying back by being the driver sounded interesting. It meant that Noah didn't have to spend his hard earned and low supply of cash and also didn't have to feel like the 'girl'.

When Noah gave a nod, Evan linked their arms together, heading towards the first ride. They got a couple of weird looks from some people but the scary look on Puck face stopped those fools from making any comment. Not to mention others were smiling at the cute couple.

OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck chuckled as Evan tried to knock some cans down, the boy had spend nearly $30 trying to get the big prize at this one booth. Noah was a little thankful that Evan was more interested in the carnival games instead of the rides. They had been going on rides for nearly an hour and by the end of it even Puck had started to feel sick. However Evan had been just as hyper like he was at the start of the evening.

"Ughhh, I swear it's tricked! Give me five more balls mister!" Evan ordered petulantly, giving those cans the evil eyes. Finally tired of this whole business, Puck stopped the man,

"Dude, just give me one ball." Shrugging the man gave one ball to Noah, he'd have made quite a lot of money just from Evan alone.

Evan crossed his arms, wondering what Puck was going to do. Rolling his eyes, Puck threw the ball with amazing accuracy and strength; he had a lot of practice playing football after all. Evan and the booth owner watched in astonishment as the whole pile of cans fell to the ground.

Noah ignored the stunned looks, "Ok dude, give Evan which ever doll he wants."

Evan looked at Puck from lowered lashes as he was handed a stuffed doll nearly three quarters of his size, it was a giant Sesshomaru. Puck stared at the happy boy.

"No-Noah, thank you so much!" Evan jumped on the other boy, clinging as he gave Noah a hug. Puck just thanked god that the doll was making it harder for Evan to hug him.

Then Puck was surprised as Evan took him to the next booth, handing him another ball with a smile. Evan pouted, pointing at a big stuffed Harry Potter.

"Now get me that one."

Puck looked at Evan in horror, knowing how the rest of the evening was going to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck groaned as he shifted all the dolls in his arms. Evan had only stopped when they could no longer hold onto any more dolls. Noah had stopped the boy when Evan had suggested that they drop the dolls of in the car and start again. Besides Puck wanted the evening to end soon, he was reaching his limit. Evan would continuously touch him innocently. And then there was all the cute flirting too.

To someone like Noah, it was as if Evan had a big 'Fuck Me' sign above his head, and he was trying to hand Noah condoms and lube. Ok so Evan really wasn't slutty or even seducing Puck. But those innocent touches and gestures itself were a big deal.

Not to mention there was the problem of sex. Ever since he'd seen Evan, Puck hadn't had sex since that night. He felt as if he'd be betraying his mate which was a strange concept in itself since Puck had never been a fan of monogamy. However every time he thought of hitting on a girl, he'd get the picture of Evan's tear filled eyes in his mind. Now there wasn't a bigger turn off than that. Well it did kind of turned him on, but only for Evan.

Evan giggled as he took the last of the dolls from Noah, stuffing them all in the back of the car. He turned around and gave Noah a quick hug, looking up with huge happy eyes.

"Thank you so much for today Noah! I've never had this much fun in my entire life! And you won me so many prizes too."

Puck shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. "Hey man, it's not a big deal. It's the least I could do, you treated me to everything."

As they got into the car Evan looked at Puck the entire time as they drove. "So how are you so good at throwing balls?"

Puck told the boy about him playing football. Evan seemed to be really interested and wanted to see a game. Unfortunately Puck told him that the season was over, and Evan seemed to be really disappointed. Not liking the look on the boy's sweet face Puck changed the subject.

"Anyway, you seemed to really enjoy yourself today. Never gone to a carnival before?"

Evan looked sadly at Puck, explaining about how overprotective his family was.

Noah looked sympathetically at the boy "Hmmm, it's good to love your kids but too much is never good. Means you didn't get to experience a lot of things out there. But at least you know that your parents love you, not to mention it seems that your family is finally giving you some freedom."

Evan was worried when he saw the sad look upon Noah's face at the mention of parents. He wanted to enquire more about it, but wanted Noah to open up to Evan by himself. So instead Evan cheerfully said "Well it' s a good thing that I have you now Noah! We can go on dates when you're free during the week and every Friday from now on!"

Puck looked at Evan, a little shocked "W-what?" He quickly parked the car at Dalton, wanting to get away. If he had to hang out with Evan all the time then Puck didn't know how he was going to resist the boy.

Noah looked on as Evan got a rope from somewhere and started to tie the dolls together. Evan was bending down, giving Puck a perfect view of that round tight ass. Evan said something but it passed by Noah. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Evan looked at Noah like the boy was stupid. "Well obviously we're going to hang out. You're my driver now. Anyway, I'll text you when we can meet this week, and we'll make sure that it's not interrupting with your homework of course."

Puck tried to protest but the hard glint Evan had in his eyes convinced the boy otherwise. Evan leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Noah's cheek, lingering a bit. Noah was frozen, felling as if he was being burned from the inside. He'd done a lot of sexual activities in his short lifetime, however this innocent kiss had enflamed him like nothing ever had.

Evan leaned up to Noah, his baby blue eyes piercing as he looked at Puck's hazel ones. His breath was coming out in sweet little puffs across Noah's lips. "Take the car and go home, I'll see you on Monday. Have a goodnight Noah." Evan then held onto all the dolls and left Noah, still struggling a little to carry all of them.

It took at least five minutes after Evan had left before Noah could move, thinking that the innocent boy was going to be the death of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOO

As Wes patrolled the dormitory hall, he looked when there was a shuffling noise coming from the doors. Seeing Evan's face, Wes opened the door, only to be stunned when he saw the large amount of huge stuffed dolls the boy was carrying.

Quickly Wes helped Evan carry those to his room. Curiously asking "Where did you get all of these?"

Wes shivered a little when Evan laughed and answered "Heheehe, I made Noah win these for me!"

Wes shook his head, he'd been at first astonished to hear from Evan that Puck was his mate. Now with the mischievous look Evan sported, Wes wished Noah all the luck in the world. He was going to need it if he wanted to keep some control over this submissive.

OOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Moday during lunch time, everyone looked curiously at Puck, unable to keep their gazes away. The boy was hunched over, writing something on a piece of paper with a book open in front of him.

Finally breaking the mould, Kurt asked curiously.  
"What are you doing Noah?"

The rest of the group leaned in, interested in hearing what was going on.

Puck briefly looked up and curtly replied "Homework"

After a short pause it was as if fireworks had gone off. There were open mouths with disbelief, while some chatted furiously; others looked at it as a sign of the apocalypse.

Puck was annoyed, he might have the rep of not caring about school but actually he did hand in his homework and assignments all the time. Hell he'd be kicked out of school or never move up grades if he didn't. His friends were just too easy to fool sometimes. However now Puck had to do homework on his free time at school because of the time he had to reserve for Evan.

Kurt smirked and took it as a good sign when he heard Puck mutter and grumble "Stupid stupid Evan, taking all my spare time."


	5. Chapter 5

Resisting Temptation

O

O

Evan didn't know what he was doing wrong. For the past two weeks he'd been trying very hard to get closer to Noah in any way possible. Now as he looked at the other boy, he knew that they were better friends and had more knowledge on each other. But Evan still felt as if Noah was keeping a part of himself away from Evan. As if the other boy was not ready to link his life together with Evan's. It was the biggest obstacle that Evan had been trying to cross over. If Puck didn't start to see Evan in a romantic light then how was Evan supposed to tell Noah that they were mates?

Evan wasn't naïve; as he sucked on a chocolate covered strawberry, he could see how Noah's eyes darkened when he looked at Evan. It was frustrating to know that Puck was possibly attracted to him but his dominant wouldn't act on his instincts. Last week Evan had even gone to sleep crying, because he doubted his attractiveness. For a moment he had wondered if it was his fault that Noah didn't approach him as Evan had been the one to drag his mate out on their dates.

Of course Kurt had slapped that idea right out of his head. Evan thanked god that he had Kurt, otherwise he would've been a blubbering mess by now.

OOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOo

Puck groaned, Evan really had been testing his control ever since he'd met the boy. As he watched the red piece of fruit being sucked by those plump lips, Noah had to look away. Otherwise he knew that he was going to have a very embarrassing problem soon.

When the strawberries were finished, Evan slowly put everything away. Unlike their previous dates, this time they'd come for a night picnic while watching this fireworks display that was happening. It was terribly romantic, but wasn't affective. Evan wondered if he was being too subtle.

Puck started to put all the supplies away in the car. Relieved that the night was basically over, he called out to Evan. "Hey! Get in the car, it's already pretty late. I know that Wes gave you a curfew of 1am and I don't want to get you in trouble."

Puck didn't hear as Evan murmured "…you always like to break rules, just not when it comes to me."

Feeling bold, Evan stopped Puck before the other boy could get into the car. Curiously Noah looked down at his mate, admiring the flushed look on that pale face. Evan was biting his luscious lips, the white of them a contract against that rosy pink colour. The boy's eyes were lowered, yet he'd look up at Puck from time to time.

A little confused Noah asked "Hey Evan we really have to go, is there something else you wanted?"

Evan took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I r-really li-like you Noah. I like you a lot!"

Puck gulped at the declaration, and tried to make a joke out of it.

Shakily he laughed, replying "Hey man I like you too!"

Frustrated Evan shook his head, looking a bit angry "NO! I m-mean I re-really li—"

Then he decided that maybe actions would speak louder than words. Gathering his courage, he leaned up for a kiss, eyes closing in shyness.

Puck watched in horror as Evan suddenly puckered up for a kiss. Before any contact could be made, he sharply stepped away, turning his head to the other side. However he caught the look on Evan's face when the boy realized that he'd been denied. Noah's heart squeezed in pain when he saw the tears that gathered in those baby blue eyes.

Puck didn't want to drag it out. When Evan made a motion as to run away, Noah quickly grabbed the boy's hand, dragging Evan to the other side of the car and then he pushed the boy inside. Just as quickly, Puck went to the other side, slipping in the car himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evan tried to choke down his sobs, chest heaving in his pain. He wanted to talk but he was sobbing too much. No words have been spoken since Evan's attempted kiss.

Noah was a rigid board as he drove, sighing a little when he finally saw Dalton. Every tear that fell from Evan's eyes were like a knife to his heart, especially since he knew that he was the cause of them in the first place. Puck wanted to gather the childlike boy up in his arms and comfort him. However Noah had to remind himself that he was doing this for Evan's good. If his mate actually got mated to Puck then he would probably regret it later. Not to mention it was hard to break mated pairs legally, and of course there would be a reminder on their skin for the rest of their life. The only reason Noah had yet to even steal a kiss from his mate was because he knew that sometimes all it took was a touch for pairs to be mated. Puck didn't want to risk anything.

Noah quickly parked the car, hoping that they could end the night silently. He turned off the engine, and dropped the car keys in Evans lap with a soft "Go to sleep. Wes is probably worried."

As he was withdrawing his hand, it was suddenly in the firm grasp; Evan was looking at him with beseeching eyes. His submissive was finally able to choke out between his tears "W-wh-why?"

Noah looked away in pain. He didn't want it to be like this. "L-look Evan. You're a really nice guy and a great friend. But I'm not really interested in you that way. I'm sorry if I led you on somehow."

Puck wanted to escape his situation so badly, those blue eyes were puffy and red rimmed right now, the cheeks awash with fresh tears.

Evan gasped a bit then started to wail. "Whhhhyyy nooottt? I'm su-supposed to be your m-mate! Why can't we be to-together?"

Noah cringed, his head and his heart both were hurting too much.

"Evan I don't really care about mates and that kind of stuff. I think you're a really good friend but I don't really like you that way."

Gasping for breath and trying to calm himself down Evan reached out to Noah, looking at his mate intently he whispered "But I l-love yo—"

Puck slapped the hand away, snarling a little "WELL I DON'T! I don't even like you! I'm trying let you down gently here! I like girls, I've fucked enough to know that! Unless if you grow a pair of boobs, I'll probably not even look at you twice! And even then I wouldn't be interested in a whining bitch like you. I've been hanging out with you for the past couple of weeks cuz I was trying to be nice and was getting some free meals. It was a win-win situation, but I didn't expect this fucking shitty love business. Do you love anyone that shows you a bit of kindness? Well whatever man, don't call me anymore, and I already gave you back your car key."

Noah quickly got out of the car, shutting the door loudly. Then he started to walk as fast as he could, wishing to get away but not wanting to look like he was running away. Because that's exactly what Noah was doing, he was running away from his mate after breaking the boy's heart cruelly. Noah could feel silent tears running down his own cheeks in response to the sobs and wails of pain he could hear coming from the car he'd left his mate behind in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt swore as his phone started to ring at around 1am. He's just managed to fall asleep when he got the phone call. Annoyed Kurt answered the phone "Hello? Couldn't you wait till morning to call me?"

However all hints of anger disappeared when he heard the sobs coming from the end of the line.

"Hey Hey! Who's this? Are you ok?"

There was a hitch of breath before the voice managed to say "K-kurt! It h-hurts so m-much!" And the boy continued to cry heart wrenching tears.

Kurt stared at the phone in terror. "Evan, e-evan! Is that you? Oh god what happened? Oh my god are you Ok?" He only received a cry of pain in response.

"Honey, wait ok? You're at Dalton right? I'll get there as soon as possible." When Kurt got a weak "ok" in response, he jumped out of bed to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Explanations and Regret

O

O

Puck had a terrible weekend. After leaving Evan like that on Friday night, he had emerged himself in work, trying not to think about the boy. He took double shifts, working from 5am straight until 12am both days. On Monday he was tired but also glad that school would perhaps provide a distraction. He knew that he had to forget the other boy, and no matter now much he regretted his actions, that it was for the good of Evan.

What he didn't expect was for Kurt to take his hand and drag him into an empty classroom after glee practice.

Jokingly Noah quirked an eyebrow "Woah Kurt! Sebastian and Blaine not enough for you?"

However the smile was whipped away from his face when he took a look at Kurt's face, the Syrian in the boy had come out. Kurt's eyes were nearly pitch black.

Kurt coldly stared at Noah, "What do you think is the problem here Puck? Did you talk to Evan after you stomped on his heat?"

For a moment Puck wanted to deny everything and say that he didn't know what Kurt was talking about. However he knew that it would not be appreciated in this situation, especially in the mood Kurt was in.

Noah looked away and spoke softly "No I haven't talk to him yet and I tried to let him down gently. He just wouldn't listen. So I had to take hard measures, sometimes unpleasant words are necessary."

Puck focused back on Kurt when he was suddenly slammed to the wall, a snarling face only a few inches from his own. Absentmindedly Puck thought that if this was Kurt's true nature, then no wonder the boy was the dominant in his threesome relationship.

"DO you have any clue what your harsh actions put Evan through? You fucking know that he's delicate! I received a phone call late at night and by the time I got there Evan was pretty much blue in the face because he couldn't breath! You selfish Bastard! His panic attack was so bad that he couldn't breath on his own. The doctors had to sedate him and even now he's on medication."

Puck's eyes widened in horror, and he had to keep his tears at bay. He'd felt terrible this weekend but he hadn't known that Evan had been affected that badly. Noah stuttered as he asked "Is h-he o-ok now?"

Kurt's eyes softened a bit "Well he's better. No one at Dalton knows what happened because Evan made me promise not to tell. They think that Evan wanted to visit his parents. He's currently at my house because the doctors said that he needs to be monitored and he's on suicide watch too. Also another attack like that could affect his mind because he can suffocate in those situations. "

Puck was relieved that his mate was alright for now but he wanted to visit the boy so badly. However Noah was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

He made a mistake when he callously said "Ok then, I'm sorry but he seems to be ok now. He'll get over it."

Kurt growled, making a motion as if he wanted to punch Noah, however only stopping short of making contact. "You are so fucking lucky that I'm not allowed to interfere between mates more than this. Fuck you Puck. What's wrong with you? I don't know why you're pushing Evan away; I can tell that you're attracted to him. I can't interfere but god help me you're going to go and visit him now. You hurt my brother so much! You're going to fix this Noah!"

His rage went down a bit when Kurt saw that only after a moment of hesitation Puck nodded.

Noah thought that maybe it would be best if he talked to Evan, let the boy know his true reasons. He didn't want to hurt Evan with false claims, especially if it was going to land his mate in the hospital. He would make Evan understand that it was for his own good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evan stared up blankly at the ceiling. He'd heard people say that they wanted to die but he'd never known the feeling until this weekend. He wished that he could just pass away in his sleep, just to get away from the constant unbearable pain in his heart.

When he heard the door open he though that maybe Kurt was back to try and get Evan to eat something. But he wasn't hungry, food wasn't going to fix the hole in his heart. Evan could feel someone near his bed, and when they didn't speak he knew that it wasn't Kurt.

When he looked up and met hazel eyes, Evan felt as if his heart stopped for a second. Then it clenched in pain and he couldn't breathe, tears blurred his eyes.

OOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Puck looked down at the small fragile body curled up on the bed. He couldn't believe that he'd left this shadow of his mate with those cruel words. When Evan looked up and started to hyperventilate, Noah panicked for a second.

Then he leaped down and pulled the boy to his chest tightly. Puck muttered comforting words, pressing kisses on top of those soft curls and rubbed that trembling back. Slowly he could feel that Evan had started to breathe again, though now Noah's shirt was being soaked with tears.

Puck took a deep breath and started to speak slowly "Evan, I didn't mean anything I said that night. And Kurt isn't forcing me to tell you this either. I think I owe you an explanation for my actions and that's why I'm here. Please don't interrupt while I talk ok?"

Evan shuddered, pressed his cold body to his warm mate, trying to find comfort in those arms. Still crying a little, he nodded and clutched Noah tighter.

Noah started "Look Evan I never expected to find my mate. I never thought I would be that lucky, after all I never had much luck in life. My dad passed away when I was five and my mother took me away from my grandparents soon after. We moved to here soon after. I'm not going to go into details but lets just say that my mother hates me. She detests me and the only reason she's let me stay in her house is because she doesn't want to start rumours and because she didn't want me to go back to my father's side of the family. Not that I even know where they are. Either way, I'm going to have to move out when I graduate. I'm not going to go to fancy school like the rest of the group, but I'll be working to support myself. My friends don't know about my situation and I've never wanted them to. It's my problem after all."

Evan was now looking up at Noah, looking like as if he wanted to say something. Chuckling Puck put a finger to the boys lips "Ah ah, no talking. And I know what you want to say, and I'll get to that. Anyway I pretty much have everything planned after graduation, and then you came. I really, I care about you Noah. You came into my life looking like an angel and no matter how much I want you… I can't take you. I know that I said I like girls, but you mean more to me that anyone I've ever been with; they were nothing. Of course that's another problem Evan, I wasn't lying when I said I've been with a lot of people. To me sex was just an enjoyable pass time, something to make my grey life a little less boring."

Noah took another breath, steadying himself "You deserve someone a little less tainted Evan. And no don't speak, that's not even the reason why we can't mate. It's a whole lot of things together. I'm poor Evan, I can't give you a bright future. I know that you have money, and a hell lot of it. But I can't take it, and be kept by you. I'm your dominant Evan, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you or at least be your equal. And it isn't even that. From what you've told me Evan, I doubt your family would think that I'm an appropriate mate for you. And I know that it won't matter in the end because we're destined to be together, but it will get tough when on the court you'll be the only one with a mate that isn't really useful. I'm saying that we can't mate right now Evan. Maybe ten years later or something, I'll have built up a life for myself. And if then you're free we can finally be together. But I'm not telling you to wait for me Evan, I want you to find love out there. If you're still free in the future, then maybe we'll have a chance together. But right now Evan, you can't be a part of my hard life. I don't want to put you through that."

Giving Evan a kiss on that soft velvet cheek, Puck quietly left the room. Feeling like he was able to get his point across.

In the meanwhile Evan stared out towards the door, deep in thought at all the facts Noah had left behind.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

When Kurt entered the room he expected to see more tears. However he was pleasantly surprised to see that Evan had a slight smile on his lips. When Kurt gave Evan a questioning look, the boy turned towards him.

Evan had a slight sheen of tears in his eyes, but there was also a grin on those pink lips.

"H-He likes me Kurt, and he cares too. You were right Kurt… my mate is just a stubborn stupid man." `


	7. Chapter 7

When Plans Don't Really Work

O

O

After Puck visited Evan, the boy felt much better. He thanked Kurt and his family for taking care of him and went back to Dalton. Evan hadn't decided to go along with Puck's plan. He had never been a patient child, and now it was doubly so for something that he wanted more than life itself. Kurt and Evan had agreed that they needed to make a new plan.

After catching up at school, Kurt and Evan decided to meet up in the mall, not to mention they also had prom shopping to do. Evan met Kurt in the same café the other boy had shown him in one of their mall trips. Evan loved the place, it was really cozy and kind of hidden so there weren't many customers around.

After ordering some cookies and milk, (Kurt gave him a weird look when he did that), Evan sat down to talk to the other boy while Kurt sipped at his mocha. Evan didn't want to start talking about Puck right away so they discussed how things were going for Kurt. The boy was surprised and delighted when Kurt told him about his plans to ask Sebastian and Blaine to marry him. Evan always thought that their relationship was really sweet and strong.

He assured Kurt that they would surely say yes. "Kurt you know that they love you more than anything in the world. You guys are practically married, well in Syrian culture you are, and the only reasons we Syrian's even have the ceremonies is to just celebrate it."

Kurt nodded, "Well ya, but I don't know it'll be so public. So I just hope they'll be alright with it."

Kurt didn't say too much about his plans because he could tell that even though his brother was happy for him, Evan was still sad because it reminded the boy that everything wasn't going that well with his own relationship.

Before Evan could bring up Noah he heard familiar voices, looking up he saw that Rowan and Wes had entered the shop. He was happy to see that Rowan was looking better today. The boy had been a mess for the past couple of weeks. Sure no one could tell, and apart from small gestures nothing else was amiss. But Rowan knew his brother well, and he could tell that Rowan was always in a lot of pain and anger. Usually he would bother Rowan with his troubles and get advice, but for once Evan had decided to be a big boy and found help elsewhere. Kurt was a great brother too, smart like Rowan.

Kurt watched as Evan grinned at someone and called them over. He looked up to see that it was Wes accompanied by the cutest sweetest looking kid ever. Until Kurt realised that it wasn't a kid but someone that was Wes's age.

For the next hour Evan watched as Kurt and Rowan got to know each other. He could tell that Kurt really liked Rowan and was starting to think of him as a little brother. It made Evan very happy because he wanted the three of them to be close. Evan pouted when Kurt told him to eat his cookies and shut up. He wanted to protest but didn't because he could tell that Rowan might finally open up to another person. Rowan always took care of Evan so the other boy never tried to burden him.

As he listened to both of them talk, Evan felt a range of emotions. He knew that he could've never been able to go through what Rowan had. He knew that he had a harder time relating to the two because he wasn't a dominant, but even he knew that it would tear a Syrian apart if he had to watch his mate be with others for years. By the end of their talk Evan's respect for Rowan had grown a lot more. He'd been a little upset because he'd thought that Rowan had been mean to Wes, of course he hadn't said anything to his brother because he'd been scared. But now he was relieved to know that his brother had a valid excuse for his behaviour.

When they started to talk about his problems Evan blushed, feeling a little guilty when Rowan frowned at him. Evan apologized for keeping his brother in the dark, and Rowan was sorry in return for being so distracted with his own mating. Then Kurt and Evan updated Rowan about the relationship quickly.

Rowan hummed a little "Well it seems to me that if you push at him, and chase after him, he's only going to push you away. This Noah seems to be a typical male Neanderthal."

Evan pouted and pushed Rowan a little while Kurt laughed. "Rowaaaannn! Don't be mean to my mate! He's just trying to look after me… Even though he's wrong."

Rowan's eyes twinkled "Yup… You're right Kurt. Evan's mate is a bit stupid, but we can work with that. After all fate chooses the pairing, no point in crying over spilt milk."

Evan whined a little more while the two boys openly laughed at him now.

Then Kurt looked a bit serious "Well what are we going to do about this though?"

Rowan got a mischievous look in his eyes."Hmmmm I have a plan, it's not very elaborate, but with the short time you guys gave me… I have to do something obvious. And we'll need some outside help."

They leaned in closer, trying to listen to the PLAN.

OOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo

Puck looked around as everyone danced, became drunk or smooched. Yup this was pretty much like every end of the year prom, except that it was for their year this time. Even though Puck was feeling a little miserable, he still felt good as he watched his friends have fun. If the world was ideal, he'd have brought Evan to the prom with him and would've danced with the boy all night long.

Puck looked towards the door when he saw Sam come in, and was surprised to see that Evan was with the boy. Curious Puck went to say hello. As he got near them he had to stop himself from touching Evan. The boy looked so sweet and utterly sexy in his black tuxedo. Noah was glad to see that his mate was feeling a lot better.

He gave Sam a manly hug "Hey dude looking good. Where's your date?"

Sam gave him a wink, gesturing towards Evan.

Noah watched surprised as Evan held onto Sam's arm and gave him a defiant look, declaring "I'm Sam's date Noah. He's a really nice guy, don't you think so? And he's really cute and sweet too!"

Now usually Puck would be really jealous if his mate said that kind of things about another man. However this was Sam who Evan was talking about. Noah knew well enough that even though Sam might be bi, the boy was still to upset over his Mercedes drama to date now. Evan wasn't really Sam's type in any case.

Not to mention it was only days before that he'd seen Evan blubber over not having Noah as his mate. He might not be the smartest person around, but even he could tell that it was a clear attempt at making him jealous.

Trying not to disappoint, Puck gave them what he considered to be a jealous face, trying not to laugh.

…Unfortunately he mostly just looked constipated. Knowing that if he stayed any longer he'd start laughing, Puck waved at them and moved away.

After Noah left, Evan pouted. Sam chuckled a bit and tried to reassure the boy "Sorry man, maybe he'll get jealous if we dance or something. We tried though." Evan nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOOoo

For the next hour Puck watched as Evan danced with the people around them and had fun. The boy would often look over in his direction. Noah was happy that his mate was having fun but from time to time he's get a little jealous of all the people that got to touch and dance with Evan. He knew that he had nothing to be jealous of, his submissive was totally dedicated to him, and they weren't even properly mated! Puck guessed that he was mostly just sad that he couldn't touch his own mate.

It was only when he saw a blond near his mate; touching and pulling his mate closer despite Evan's protests that Puck decided to take some action. He quickly moved though the crowd, feeling rage coursing through his veins when he got near to them and heard his mate say "Please don't".

Angry Noah shoved the guy away, ready to pummel the boy with punches. However he was stopped when Evan clutched at his arms and the blond had already run away. Breathing hard Puck turned to Evan, seeing if the boy was alright.

Evan looked up at Noah, shaking a little "Th-thank y-you.."

However Noah wasn't appeased by it at all, he was still quite angry and he started to shout at Evan a little. "HOW can you be so clueless! Don't you realize when people are hitting on you? Oh god, why didn't you stay near Sam? OH god, if something happened to you…."

Noah stopped when he took a good look at Evan's face. The boy's eyes were filling rapidly with tears and he was sniffling a bit. Groaning Puck pulled the boy closer to him, growling out "Ok, that's it. We're going back to Dalton. You should've gone to your own school's prom instead of coming here. Come on that was enough dancing for you. You are going back to bed for a night's rest."

Evan clung to Noah's side as he continued to sniffle. Noah stroked his hair as they left and went to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't Keep A Secret

O

O

As Puck escorted Evan to his room, he thought that the hallways of the Dalton dorm rooms were really eerie at night. Especially since everyone was out enjoying their own prom, it was only eleven after all. This was the first time he'd actually entered the school, much less the dormitory.

Curiously Puck watched as Evan came to a stop in front of the last door in the hallway, and opened the door to reveal a medium sized room with a double bed, a bookshelf, a table, come comfy chairs and a closet. The furniture's were minimal but obviously expensive. And the room was decorated with lots of rugs, cushions and quilts. It looked comfy but not feminine because of the black red and white color scheme. At Puck's curious look, Evan replied "I was lucky enough to get a single room. My fa-family didn't want me to share a room with anyone."

Nodding, Puck rubbed his head "So like I'll be going then ok? I'll see—" Shit he couldn't leave. There were still quite a bit of tears in those eyes it seemed. Sighing, Noah went into the room, toeing off his shoes and taking the suit jacket off. He'd bought that one suit a couple of years ago and it's served him well ever since then. Now that he was feeling a little more comfortable, Noah held Evan's hand and led the boy to the bed, sitting down in the middle. He dragged the whimpering boy over and embraced him.

Evan started to cry, clutching at Puck's shirt, wrinkling the material and well as wetting it with tears. Puck didn't really care about that sort of thing, he was more worried about the fact that Evan was still crying.

"Hey, don't cry. He didn't get to do anything. I was there to stop it remember?" Puck tried to assure the boy that there was nothing more to be scared off.

Evan quieted down a little, only letting out sniffles and hiccups.

"T-that's not w-why I'm crying. It w-was fake!"

Now Puck was really confused, he asked for an explanation.

"Rowan and Kurt told me not to tell you, but I don't care anymore. ….Th-that guy is a fr-friend. We planned that he would hit on m-me, and try to force h-himself on me. To g-get a reaction out of you. That was all planned."

Ok… Noah wanted to be mad, but he really couldn't be, mainly because Evan was already crying quite heavily. Also he was kind of thankful that the guy hadn't been really forcing himself on his mate.

"Ok… Then your plan worked didn't it! So why are you crying and upset?"

Evan looked up at Puck, his eyes still flowing with tears, and wailed "I don't want to have to d-do things like this to get your attention! You're supposed to be my mate! Why do I have to make stupid plans so that I can spend time with you? It's my right to be with you, not a privilege!"

Puck sighed, shit he knew that it was always going to come back to that.

"Look I already explained why we can't be toge—"

Evan interrupted "Yes you explained! But you never let me tell you if I agreed or not. And I don't agree because it doesn't make sense! Why do you want both of us to suffer if you feel the same way about me?"

Frustrated Noah shook Evan a little "I told you! I'm poor Evan, I literally have nothing. I don't want to make you suffer. My own mother and sister hates me and I don't even know where my father's family is or if I'd even still be welcome there; I have no heritage or anything like that. You can't present me to your own family properly."

Evan gave Noah a glare, speaking hotly "Well I think that you're being selfish! You know that I can more than support the both of us with my allowance alone!"

Puck looked away, shortly saying "I don't want your money. I'm not a charity case." Then he looked back when he heard another small sob.

"S-so if I didn't ha-have money. You wouldn't be my mate? You wouldn't want to support me? What, do you think I'm a girl that needs looking after? I'm the heir of the Rodriguez family Puck! I will be looking after all of my family members in a couple of years when they make me the head, I'm not a baby! You're the only thing I want and you're trying to keep us apart, even though it hurts both of us. I love you dammit! I love you so much and you keep hurting me!" Evan looked away, silent tears running down flushed cheeks. The tip of the boy's nose had also become a little red.

Puck looked at the pillow, tracing one of the geometric designs with his fingers. He wanted to continue denying Evan but wondered if it was a good idea. The boy had already started to do crazy things to try and get Puck's attention. Not to mention there was the fact that his health also became very delicate when the boy was upset. Puck knew that it was his pride speaking when he said he didn't want Evan's money. It was hard for him to accept that as the dominant partner he'd have to take money from his submissive, when he was the one who was supposed to take care of his partner. But then again there really was no written rule like that. Also Evan wasn't a girl that wanted to be looked after. Also accepting his mate's money didn't mean that Puck would mooch off the boy for the rest of his life. He could study and get a job later.

Puck looked at Evan closely. The boy looked so sad and small. Evan was usually a bright ball of perky happiness, always bouncing around. Yet for the past week or two, he'd been so morose and sad. Noah didn't want to send his mate back to Europe in this state. Who knew how many people could take advantage of him in this frame of mind, especially since he was going back to court. Puck sighed in defeat, stroked Evans face and turned the boy towards him.

Softly he spoke to Evan "If I agree to mate with you, will you be happy? Will you never regret it?"

For the first time since forever it seemed, Puck watched as Evan's whole face lit up at the force of his grin. The boy practically threw himself at Noah, holding onto his mate tightly as he shouted "Never ever will I regret you Noah! NEVER!"

Puck laughed a little as Evan giggled in happiness. Their faces were so close together and Evan was so happy that Noah couldn't resist himself. Slowly he leaned down and captured those coral lips that had taunted him for weeks. Noah groaned at the taste of his mate and Evan let out a whimper.

A few licks at those plum lips opened them right up, and Noah got lost in the sweet and spicy taste of his mate. Evan was delicious, both in taste and in reactions. He boy was hesitant and he tried to kiss Noah back but very enthusiastic too. His mate was gripping Pucks' shoulder, the other hand winding around his neck, trying to find purchase, pulling himself as close as he could to the other boy. Puck really didn't mind the way Evan clung to him, because it showed him just how much Evan wanted him, how much his submissive needed and desired him.

They probably would've gone quite far that night if it hadn't been for the tingling sensation at the back of their necks. Evan pulled away for the kiss with a little giggled, feeling like as if he was being tickled. Puck gave a small smile as he witnessed that innocent reaction, his mate really was too cute for words. It was weird since Puck tended to go more for the sexy ones. Thought Puck had to admit that Evan could be quite sexy at times.

They both looked at each other with adoring eyes, thought Evan's gaze was a lot more sickeningly sweet than Puck's.

Noah sighed "Well I guess we're good and mated now. I can't get away from you even if I want to now. What have I gotten myself into?" He pretended to look depressed.

Evan pouted, but the effect was ruined by the smile that stretched across his face "Yup, you're stuck with me now. I told you that we were destined."

Noah pulled the boy closer to him, rubbing a hand over the completed mating mark. Guess he really shouldn't have tried to go against fate from the beginning.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo OOOOOOOO

The morning after prom when Kurt receives a text from Evan detailing the boy's success, Kurt couldn't be happier for this little brother. His own night was superb, and he was happy that the sweet boy had also gotten his mate.

It was only after landing in London Airport that Rowan had the time to read the text that Evan had sent. Even in the sorrow he was drowning in, Rowan still felt a burst of happiness for his brother. Just because his own mating didn't work out didn't mean that others shouldn't be happy. Rowan wondered as to how he was going to face Wes in a week, and for once wished that he'd been as bold with his affections as Evan was.

oOOOOOOOOOOo

The next day Noah asked Evan out on a date. The boy was utterly excited to be asked out for the first time.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy Noah. Where are we going? What do you want me to wear?"

"Just wear a shirt and pants Evan; I'm just taking you out to dinner." Noah had booked a nice restaurant, thinking that he might as well spend a little money on his mate. He already had ten grand saved and had and extra two grand as well. Before Evan left, Noah wanted to treat Evan with that money. Not to mention the boy deserved to be pampered.

OOOOOOoooooooooooo o ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOo

Evan looked around as they entered a nice Italian restaurant, and was shown to their table. The place was cozy with low lighting, and candles. A very romantic atmosphere with light classical music.

Puck looked a little uncomfortable, "Hey, I know that you're used to fancier places… But this was the best I could do for now."

Evan shook his head vigorously in denial "How can you say that? I love it Noah. Besides as long as I'm with you that's all that matters."

Puck always got a little awkward when Evan sprouted all these sweet and romantic lines. He's never had anyone that loved him so much and actually meant everything they said. So Noah had to adjust, but he knew that it wouldn't be something hard.

Their dinner afterwards was pleasant. The food was good, but both of them were too busy staring at each other to pay attention. For Evan it was the sheer joy of having his mate, and knowing that he was wanted. And for Puck it was the simple knowledge that he had a mate that loved him very much and wasn't willing to let go of him anytime soon.

Evan protested a little when Puck paid for dinner, but he became quiet when the boy threw him a glare. Evan knew that Noah was his dominant and the only reason the boy let him pay before was because of his financial difficulty. Sometimes he would need to let Noah act out on his dominant instincts.

As Noah drove, Evan looked around, asking curiously "Where are we going? Aren't you dropping me off at Dalton?"

Puck smirked as he parked near a specific store. "Hell no! We've had dinner but there was a reason why I didn't let you get desert. This place has the best lava cake ever!"

Evan got out of the car, looking around curiously. It could only be described as a café, cozy and small with plush armchairs and small tables. Puck got them a table, leaving to only come back with two plates.

The dessert did look very appetizing, it was very chocolaty and there were small pieces of fruit and whipped cream all around.

Evan gave a very pornographic moan as he took the first bite, it left Noah a bit weak in the knees.

Shakily he asked "S-so it's good? It's one of the only things I let myself indulge in."

Evan smiled and nodded quickly, taking another bite. It tasted so good, the rich chocolate melted in his mouth, the cake itself was soft and crumbly and the fruit and whipped cream refreshed the taste buds for another bite. Noah watched as Evan enjoyed his dessert, happy that the boy liked it. Then Puck started to eat as they talked some more, getting to know the little details about each other. After all there was something new about the person you liked that you didn't know before. Even if he didn't understand some of the topics his mate talked about, Noah just liked to listen to the other boy. It was a unique feeling.

Evan was complaining about clothes and the uniform he'd had to wear for the past few months.

Noah didn't really care about clothes but he could tell that to some people it was very important, hell just look at Kurt for that!

"So I get that you're not happy with the Uniform, but since we've been hanging out you've had the chance to wear your outfits, so shouldn't you be a little happy?"

Evan sighed "Well I'd be happy if these were my clothes. My actual wardrobe is at home. This was the stuff they repacked for me, it's totally not my style! But they told me that these were the only stuff I was allowed to wear, it was a compromise for letting me attend Dalton without a chaperone. I can go back to wearing my regular clothes once I get back home."

Puck felt a little sad at the though of the boy leaving, but he was curious now "Well you could always buy clothes that you feel are more your style can't you? And what's so different about your style and what you're wearing anyway?"

Evan giggled "Well I considered that but if I lied then they'd get really mad, they can totally find out if I broke our agreement. My credit bill goes back home of course. And either way, I'm going back there in two weeks, so it's not a big deal. Oh and my favourites outfits are…"

Evan stopped talking when he noticed that a girl had gotten closer to them. Out of the corner of his eyes he's seen that person looking in their direction quite often.

Seeing that Evan was distracted by something, Puck followed his gaze and nearly groaned. Seeing that they were now paying attention to her, the girl walked more confidently towards them, giving Evan a quick glance then focused entirely on Puck.

"Hi Puck, how've you been? It's been two months since I last saw you." Then she gave him a cute smile. Evan was not happy, the girl was pretty and cute, and exactly the type he wanted nowhere near his one time straight as a ruler mate. His frown deepened when he realized that Puck actually knew the girl.

Puck felt really uncomfortable, feeling like karma was back to bite him on the ass.

"Hi to you too Katy. And I've been pretty busy for the last couple of months. How have you been?"

Katy smiled and fluttered her eyelashes a little. "I haven't been too happy, I've missed you Puck. How about you come for coffee at my house after you're done with your meeting?"

Puck winced, shit the girl could be really forward. And he could see that there was a possibility for this to get nasty.

"Look Katy, thanks for the offer but I'm on a date right now. This is my boyfriend."

Evan grinned when he realized that Puck wasn't going to hide him.

And then the pretty smile slid off the girl's face only to be replaced with a vulgar scowl. "What the Fuck? How can you be gay? We've had sex, excellent sex in fact!"

Puck could see that the little bit of information had an impact on his boyfriend, so he tried to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. "Look Katy it doesn't matte if I'm gay or Bi. What matters is that I'm currently dating, and that you and I never even dated, nor do you have any claim on me. It was a one night stand and you're being an eyesore at the moment."

Katy flinched at the harsh words and stalked off, throwing a disgusted look in Evan's direction. Noah wanted to slap the girl when she looked at his mate like that, but he had other things to worry about, Evan was looking angry.

The blond boy looked up at Noah snarling "So how many people have you actually had sex with Noah? Are we going to run into all of them anytime we go anywhere?"

Usually Noah would take the abuse, but not this time from his mate. Because if he let the issue slide this one time, it was going to continuously cause problems. Putting a hand over his eyes Puck started to talk.

"Look Evan, I already told you that I was pretty much a man slut before I met you. The sex with all those girls meant nothing to me, it was just so that I'd have some sort of pleasure in life. I know that you're not happy about my past, but it can't be the cause of problems in our relationship. If you can't deal with it then I don't know how our relationship is going to work. I'm not saying that you have to be happy about it, but you should be focusing on the fact that right now and for the rest of my life, I'll want no one else, no one will ever even come close to where you are in my heart."

Finally Noah looked up at his mate, seeing that once again he'd made the boy cry.

Evan sniffled, "I don't kn-know why I've been such a crybaby! I'm not angry with you Noah. I j-just sometime get the fe-feeling that you won't be ha-happy with me. I'm not experienced nor do I even know much about se- se-.. .. um m you know what."

Evan looked up when Noah held his hand, seeing a smirk on his mate's face. Puck replied a little smug "Baby one of the things I like best about you is that you're so pure for me. That I'll be the first and only one to ever touch you."

Blushing the boy looked away, all signs of tears now gone in the face of embarrassment. Noah chuckled when Evan blushed, loving the hue on those soft cheeks.

However when Evan started to squirm, he knew that there was something else that was bothering his mate. Noah sighed "Ok, out with it. What else did you want to talk about?"

Evan looked hesitant "Ummm Noah, there's som-something you should know. I want to wait until marriage for…" Then he looked away, unable to complete the sentence.

Puck really didn't like where this was going, hoping that it was something else that Evan was talking about. "F-for?"

Evan bit his lips as he looked up at Noah, flushing a little "Well you know… I w-want you in-inside m-me for the first time… on our wedding night. I want to wait."

It was as if the world had just crashed and burned right around Puck. This couldn't be happening to him. But from the shy but serious look on his mate's face, Noah could tell that there would be no use in arguing about it, and he wasn't going to pressure the boy.

Weakly he replied "O-ok… W-whatever makes you the mo-most comfortable I guess."

Evan wanted to giggle, but he didn't because he knew that while he could wait for sex, that it was a big part of Noah's life. For the boy to abstain from it… it must be truly torturous for him.

It was only when Puck left Evan with just a chaste kiss on the lips that Evan understood that Noah had gotten the wrong impression. Evan sighed knowing that Noah hadn't realized that no full penetrative sex didn't mean that sexual activities couldn't occur.

Oh well, guess Evan would have to just surprise his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Settling the Lust

O

O

For the next couple of days they go on several more dates, taking turn in choosing the places. Puck gets to learn a little more about Evan's family and becomes a little scared when hearing some of the stuff.

It's the day before graduation when they're relaxing after dinner in Rowan's dorm room that the topic of family comes up again.

"What I don't get is how come such a sweet little thing like you came out of a family mostly made up of dominants?" Noah points to Evan, looking a little perplexed, "Were they mad that you were obviously so submissive?"

Evan shook his head, blushing a little "Actually they were quite happy. Submissives are very welcome in the family and the heir being submissive is a blessing. Makes the offspring of the couples even more valuable. The only reason my family is so overprotective of me is because we don't have many submissives within the family. I mean our dominants mate with subs but they're from other families, dunno how it works but it's all about blood or something. They're a little snobby, but they're very good hearted. You'll like them and they'll like you too. I swear… it'll just take a little while before everyone gets used to it. That's all it is and not to mention you're my mate after all, not some random stranger. Either way let's talk about your family a little bit. I want to know more about you."

Puck wasn't really in the mood to explain how much his mother hates him, but the privacy of Rowan's single room makes it so that it would be better to talk here than in a crowded restaurant.

Sighing a little Puck starts to talk "Well my mom didn't always hate me… at least I don't think so. Either way, I don't remember much from my childhood, except the talk about mating I'd get from my grandmother. The other stuff I leaned after asking around a little. Anyway, I remember moments with my dad too. My most vivid memory of my childhood is when mom came to my room one day and started to pack, it wasn't until everything was packed that she told me that my dad had died. I didn't really understand much for awhile, until I learned that he was never coming back. Anyway, after that day I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to by grandparents. She packed our bags and left from wherever we used to live. Then it's all a mesh of memories. She married soon after and took care of me less and less. Didn't really want to see my face, she made a curfew that from a certain time when I wasn't allowed to enter the house. This made it so that I barely saw her. The last time I saw her was two months ago I think."

Evan wanted to cry but he held the tears at bay, squeezing Noah's hand he thought that Noah didn't have to be alone any longer, that he was going to be there for the boy now.

Noah continued "Anyway, so then my sister turned out to be like Mother, the bitch hates me too. But I can't really blame her since she turned that way because of mother. My step father is quite nice actually, doesn't say anything to me, too bad he's scared of my mom to say anything. Anyway, when I move out in a week, this shit won't matter anymore."

Evan pulled Noah into a hug, kissing the top of his mate's head, feeling that for once it was his turn to comfort his mate.

"It's ok Noah, they don't matter anymore. In a week we'll be starting our new life together anyway, and you'll have to never see them again if you don't want to."

Noah looked up confused "Um what are you talking about?"

Evan looked equally confused at Noah's question "Well you know, when we move to Europe together in a week, that you won't have to see her anymore. I mean we will be starting our new life together you know."

Looking a little sad, Puck replied "Evan… I won't be going with you. I thought you knew that. I'll be getting an apartment here and I'll get a j—"

He was interrupted when Evan put a hand across his mouth, looking utterly serious.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit. Why wouldn't you move with me? It's not like you have anything here that's worth sticking around for, especially when your mate is going away. You're just being plain dense right now. You're moving with me Puck, I want you to leave the living arrangement to me. You can attend a University there, and later get a good job if you're that inclined. However you'll be going and meeting my family and staying with me until we get married. I don't want any arguments."

Evan slowly took his hand away from his mate's mouth, feeling that maybe he's been pushing his dominant too much, however this topic was non negotiable.

Puck looked at Evan for a couple of minute, trying to settle on a decision. He had once considered the possibility of moving away from here with Evan but hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. He'd thought that he'd work for a couple of years here before he moved when he had enough money. But now he could tell that he really had been stupid thinking that his mate was going to let him live here without him.

Giving Evan a small smile, Puck nodded.

Overjoyed the boy jumped on Puck, toppling them both over the bed. This action caused Evan's mouth to smash upon Noah's lips. And OH… the passion was soon ignited.

Lips rubbed against each other as hands explored their bodies. Puck trailed down his hands over Evan's back, coming to rest on the plump bottom that haunted his dreams. Groaning he squeezed the soft flesh and Evan let out a lusty mewl.

After a few moments of humping against each other, Puck suddenly sobered up and pushed the boy away gently. He tried to control his breathing, feeling the need to just take the boy who was looking at him with bedroom eyes that was just begging him for a fuck.

Noah pulled away reluctantly, smoothing a hand nervously over his head. "So-sorry Evan. Didn't mean to get carried away. I know you want to wait and all. So I'll see you later tomorrow." Before he could hastily escape the room, Evan took his hand.

Noah's breath caught in his chest as he got a good look at the sexy look the boy was sending him. Evan's lips were red and kiss bruised, the cheeks flushed softly with want, the blue eyes half lidded in pleasure.

The little minx then licked his lips before speaking "Noah just because you can't put your…th-thing in me, doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun."

Needing no more encouragement, Noah practically jumped on top of the boy. Capturing those lips again, he rubbed the hot length of his erection against Evan's hips. He felt the boys' member respond against his own leg. Knowing that he hadn't done this in years, Noah Puckerman started to rub and rock himself against another body. The noises coming out of those soft sweet lips were positively sinful. The soft smooth boy was withering under him as Evan also tried to reach for completion.

Only when he rested his head against his mates neck and they tried to catch their breath did Noah realize just how juvenile his actions were.

Looked like Noah had to work up the sexual ladder once again. … and quite slowly this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

O

O

Noah packed his bags, having already put two of them downstairs. Earlier in the week he'd sold most the stuff that he wouldn't be able take with him. Today was the flight to London; he couldn't believe how fast the week had passed. And now he'd be leaving the house he'd lived in for the past 14 years. It was a little hard to believe.

As he carried one of the bags downstairs, his sister Megan watched him. She sneered and called out "Finally you've decided to move away. It's a shame that you didn't realize that this would be the best thing to do sooner. Had to wait around shamelessly until mom told you to get out."

The words stung, but Puck ignored her. He'd stopped considering her to be his sister long ago.

When Puck put the last bag down in front of the door, he turned to see his mother looking at him with a cold expression.

Her lips curled a little as she asked "So where are you going? I've been hearing that you've sold some of your stuff. I thought that you'd be moving somewhere nearby and getting a job."

Noah shook his head, and truthfully answered "I'm found my mate mother, I'm moving with him to where he lives."

Lily looked shocked for a second, before it quickly turned into a look of anger. "I should've known that you'd take after your father. God you guys are a disgusting race."

Puck finally broke down, snarling "What the fuck do you have against me? I never did any shit to you! And why bring dad up in the middle of this?"

Laughing humourlessly, Lily glared "That man ruined my life. After marrying me and having you with me, he had the audacity to ask for a divorce because he'd found his fucking mate. He wanted to leave me for another man! God, you both are completely the same. Ha! Thank god I gave that man a divorce, just exactly what he wanted. Of course I made sure that I took something away that he considered to be valuable at the same time."

Noah was getting a dreadful feeling. Cautiously, almost scared he asked "What are you talking about?"

Lily gave her son a smug look, having waited years to break the news to him. "Your father's alive. I moved here with you before he even knew what was going on."

Noah felt his whole world crash around him, for the first time ever he actually wanted to kill his mother. "Oh my god! You're a crazy bitch! How could you lie to me like that? Dad must've been looking for me for years! And I thought he was dead the whole time…"

Snorting, Lily gave him a sneer "Don't flatter yourself. You think he even cares about you now? He has a mate remember? You think he doesn't have a kid by now? You don't think that he's forgotten about you by now? Ha! He's a powerful man Noah, why do you think he still hasn't found you after all these years?"

Noah felt a sliver of doubt enter his mind at those words but he didn't want to listen to another word this crazy women said. "Why the hell would you do something like this?"

Lily simply looked as him calmly, "He deserved what he got, I wanted him to suffer. And I hated you for being his son."

Noah wanted to scream at this woman that was only his mother in name. However at that moment the bell rang and Noah knew that Evan had come to pick him up. He quickly tried to calm down as he opened the door, but he could tell that his mate had noticed his distress.

Lily snorted as she looked at Evan "So this is your bitch? Whatever, get the hell out of my house now."

This was Evan's first meeting with Noah's mother and he already wanted to punch her in the face. But he stopped his urges and looked at his mate "Did you get the papers?"

Noah shook his head the turned to his mother "I'm getting out, but before that I need you to give me my birth certificate, passport and health card." All of his official documents from his childhood had been always kept by his mother. But he needed those if he wanted to leave the country.

Lily's face had gone pale, and she spoke coldly "No, you don't get those. Just get out of here now!"

Finally Evan couldn't help himself. "If you don't give us those papers, I'm afraid we'll have to call the police."

Lily wanted to think that the boy was bluffing, but she could tell that he was telling the truth. She didn't want to give them the papers, but she'd be in a lot of trouble if the police found out about some of the things she'd done to keep Noah hidden.

Quickly giving them the necessary papers, she shoved them out the door.

Puck and Evan left the place as soon as they could and drove towards Evan's dorm room. During the drive Puck told Evan everything that his mother had said to him. Evan was shocked and upset that someone could be that cruel to their own son.

Their flight was in the evening, so they decided to spend the last couple of hours relaxing in Evan's dorm room before they met the others at the airport.

OOOOOOo oooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo oooooooo OOOOOOOOo

When Evan came out of the washroom it was to the sight of Puck looking at the papers he'd gotten from his mother with tears running down his eyes. Evan had never seen his mate cry before and could tell that Noah must be really affected.

Softly he called out as he made his way towards the bed "Baby, what wrong?"

Noah gave a sarcastic laugh. "My mother is a crazy bitch is what's wrong. Hahaha, did you know that she gave me a name that wasn't even mine to keep me away from my father? My real name is apparently Noah Thompson."

Evan gasped as he realized the situation, not to mention another fact had also popped into his mind which could be addressed later.

He quickly pulled Noah into his embrace, trying to comfort the other boy.

"It doesn't matter what you are called Noah, all I know is that you're my soul mate. And that there's no one else like you in the entire world. Your mother is a hateful bitch and you're in no way responsible for her actions. As for the change of name, I quite like this one better"

That put a smile on his boyfriend's lips.

Evan then became more serious, "Noah now that we know your real name, we can find your father baby. But lets worry about that later. For now it's important that we get all of your documents corrected. Your high school record is under Puckerman, so that needs to be changed. …I feel bad for asking, but do you want your mom to get into trouble? We can make her pay for this, you know."

Noah just sighed, feeling exhausted. "I don't want to become like her. I don't want to hate someone to much that I'm willing to ruin lives. Karma will get her in the end. Can you just have the documents changed? I'm still trying to get it in my head that I've been calling myself the wrong name since I was five. So I'm just going to sleep it off."

Evan pressed a kiss on Noah's forehead as the boy drifted off to sleep. His mate really was a simple man, and Evan was glad because of it. There are many people out their in the world that would've wanted revenge. But despite looking like a badass, his mate was really soft-hearted. Evan smiled before he called his lawyer to have all the papers fixed as quickly as possible. It wouldn't cause problems on their flights for today, but if Noah wanted to go study in London, then he'd need the right papers.

After the phone call Evan stared at Noah for awhile as the boy slept. He knew that life was tough and that it would only become more difficult for Noah when they arrived in London. But he was just glad that he had gotten his mate in the end.

The END

O

There is a sequel to this as well.


End file.
